Brothers
by HowObjectionable
Summary: Exploring the life of Molly Prewett in relation to her brothers, Fabian and Gideon. 1000 word snippets, from Molly aged eleven to the day her brothers were lost. Family matters, and there's nobody quite like a brother.
1. Birthday

**Inspired by reading how Ginny was a seventh child of a seventh child, I wanted to write about Molly and her siblings, specifically Fabian and Gideon. They were twins in the movies, so I stuck with that, mainly because it gave them a Fred-and-George like vibe that I quite like. Anyway, enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday<br>**

* * *

><p>Molly Prewett was the youngest of seven children. Her two sisters - Madeline and Janet, aged 29 and 28 respectively - were both living abroad. Maddie was a mother herself, but Molly had only once met her niece and nephew, having seen her sisters perhaps four times in the last two years. Then there were her brothers: Dorian, aged 25, now lived in the United States with his Muggle wife Patricia; Dougal, 20, who had just left home to go and live with his fiancée in Ireland; and the twins, Fabian and Gideon, who were only just thirteen years old.<p>

Molly herself was eleven. Today was her eleventh birthday, in fact; October 30th, 1960. Next September, she would be heading to Hogwarts. It really wasn't fair. _Really_. She'd missed the cut-off by just a month, and she still had to wait until next year. She'd cried a lot last month, seeing her brothers off at King's Cross station. She was only a _bit _younger than them - they had been twelve until September 25th - but _they _got to go be in second year while she wasn't even in first year yet.

Sure, she'd miss home, but Fabian and Gideon, not to mention her various other siblings when they had attended, had made Hogwarts seem like so much fun, and Molly just knew that when she got there she'd have many wonderful adventures that were way better than all of the ones that her siblings had experienced.

In front of Molly was a huge cake, baked in the shape of a pony; Molly currently loved ponies so much that she wanted six of them. This pony was pink and purple with green trimmings and on its body read "Happy Birthday, Molly-pop!". Mummy had obviously went to a lot of effort to make the cake, but Molly couldn't even bring herself to smile at it. All she wanted to do was be at Hogwarts with her brothers.

"Molly," her daddy said gently, waking her from her thoughtful sulk. "The post is here. Don't you want to go see if you have anything for your birthday?"

Obediently, Molly went to the window, letting in the owls who were battering against the window. Two of them landed on her cake, but Molly barely noticed - her heart leapt at the sight of the Hogwarts crest emblazoned on the letter carried by the big regal looking tawny owl. She snatched it, remembering to politely thank the bird, who hooted at her in response before flying away.

Molly showed off her letter proudly. She had secretly been worried; Fabian had told her that sometimes magical families produced a dud who couldn't do magic and couldn't go to Hogwarts. He'd told her it was usually the youngest, and that there was no way of finding out at _all _until the letter came.

"I'm not a dud! I'm not a dud!" Molly chanted, shoving the letter towards her parents, who took it from her, laughing. "Can I have an owl, Mummy?"

"We'll see," Mummy replied, but Molly's attention was already diverted by the many birds shuffling about her kitchen, all of which would be holding cards, some presents. Probably from her sisters and brothers, not to mention various aunts and uncles. Surveying the flock, Molly realised there was no other Hogwarts owl. Her heart sank. Neither Fabian nor Gideon had an owl; they obviously hadn't sent her anything. Maybe she just wasn't important enough.

Mummy and Daddy had both left the kitchen; Mummy was going to collect some of Molly's friends for the party, and Daddy had gone to get the present that they had bought for Molly. Molly herself sat down in her chair, a tight feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why were they so mean to her? Fabian had told her she wasn't magic, and Gideon had hidden her dolly. They hadn't even written yet. And now they hadn't send her a present! Was she just not as good as them? Did they just not like her?

She furiously blinked away her tears. Gideon and Fabian were the only two of her siblings she really considered herself close to, due to the large age difference between her and the rest. But fine! Fine. She didn't need them. She didn't need their stupid present or their stupid card or their stupid school. She would just have her friends and she would be happy because she didn't _need _her stupid, ugly, smelly, mean brothers at all.

Wiping her eyes, she looked back at the patiently waiting owls. Of the various birds, one stood out, a very young female brown owl with a letter in her beak. She was nudging against Molly, clearly urgently wanting to deliver the letter she held. Molly took it, carefully opening the envelope.

_'Molly-  
>Happy birthday little sister! Hogwarts is great, but we're missing having you boss us about. Sorry we haven't written yet, really. We've just been really busy - we were fighting a vampire the other day, AND a troll! But we'll be home at Christmas, if we survive the test where we have to beat a hundred Chimeras before we can Floo home. Missing you! Say hi to mum and dad for us.<br>Love, Fideon and Gabian. xxx_

_P.S. The owl is your birthday present. She cost us loads, so we named her - her name's Opal, like the birthstone. How clever are we?'_

Molly stared at the owl, who eagerly and affectionately nipped at her outstretched finger. "Opal?" she said tentatively, and the owl hooted happily, flapping her wings in response. Molly grinned.

Her brothers were so brave. Vampires? Trolls? Chimeras? She took back everything: they were the _best._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :3<strong>


	2. Flying

**Sorry for the slow update, thanks to my last two reviewers :) Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Flying<br>**

* * *

><p><em>"Gryffindor!"<em>

Molly jumped down from the stool, glowing with pride, barely able to stop to hand the Sorting Hat back before she scurried to the Gryffindor table where her brothers could be seen cheering. She took a seat on the bench next to Gideon, who promptly stood and announced that this girl had nothing to do with him and therefore nothing she did could he be held responsible for. A few of the surrounding Gryffindors laughed, and Molly felt her cheeks begin to heat. Before she could get upset, however, Fabian, too, was on his feet, declaring that although Molly had nothing to do with Gideon, she was most certainly _his _sister and wouldn't it be awful for Giddikins when _Fabian's _sister won Gryffindor all the points they would win this year. Gideon looked mock-taken-aback, conceding the point and bowing to his sister, pleading forgiveness. It was then that a fourth year threw a rolled-up piece of paper at Gideon's head, declaring that if the two made him miss any more of the Sorting, Molly wouldn't have _any _brothers.

Molly _thought _he was teasing, but decided not to declare that she had, in fact two more brothers to be getting on with, not that she saw them often.

There were five people left now. "Urquart, Catherine" became a Ravenclaw while "Vane, Annika" was made a Slytherin. Molly was quickly learning how Gryffindor and Slytherin were expected to act towards each other, as a few of those surrounding her jeered. She didn't think it was nice - Vane hadn't done anything _yet _- but didn't say anything. What would she know? Perhaps this ritual dislike was required.

Molly didn't pay attention to the next two to be Sorted. She was excited and nervous at once. Never having been away from her parents for more than a weekend, could she really stay here until Christmas? Would she be _good _enough for Hogwarts? Perhaps Fabian felt her shaking, because he slipped a comforting arm around her.

The last boy was Gryffindor, a tall boy with bright blue eyes and red hair. He slipped into the seat on her other side. She missed his name, but was spared asking as he held out his hand. "I'm Arthur. What's your name?"

Molly smiled, shook hands and introduced herself. Before she could say another word, however, Gideon forced his way in between the two, leaving Molly squeezed between her two brothers. She looked to Fabian in outrage, but he looked solemn, saying that there would be not flirting with _his _baby sister.

Arthur looked taken aback by the idea - he was not yet at the age where girls were really all that much of a big deal - but Molly was deeply embarrassed. "'Deon!" she objected, "That was rude. And as for _you_, Fabian, don't be so _mean._"

"It's okay, Molly," Arthur interrupted, smiling, as he leaned around Gideon to see her. "I have two brothers too. It can be a pain." He looked bewildered as both boys burst into laughter. Even Molly smiled. "I have four brothers," she explained, "And two sisters."

Before Arthur could react, they were interrupted by the speeches, and then the feast.

* * *

><p>"Do you <em>really<em> have six siblings, Molly?" Arthur asked as they sat in their new common room that night. Molly nodded, laughing at his surprise. She began to tell him about them, her amusement rising as she told him about Dorian and his wife and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"And this Patty is a Muggle? _Really?_ What's she like? Have you been to see them?"

Molly giggled, telling him that they had been to see them last summer, going by aeroplane; Mum had said that using wizarding transport would have been impolite "Although I really do think that they just wanted to try out an aeroplane. '1961, and they're finally catching up', Dad said."

Arthur pressed for details, and Molly was happy to comply, describing how they had bought tickets and looked at the board to find out where their plane was and then went up the steps into the big metal bird-like thing. "And then when we were flying, we had these big restraining belts on our seats to keep us safe and there were lots of pretty ladies who were giving us snacks. It took for_ever, _and Patty and Dorian had to take us straight home because we were all so tired."

"But...but..." Arthur seemed to be struggling with something, his eyes wide with innocent wonder, a wonder that made Molly feel gentle and warm and eager to answer his questions. "_How do they stay up? _I mean, they don't have magic..."

Molly frowned. She thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know," she said, smiling.

Arthur shook his head. "One day, I'll find out all about it," he vowed.

"Tell me when you do!" Molly giggled.

What Arthur and Molly didn't notice were the twin boys watching, one on the armchair, the other perched on the arm. "That boy is going to steal her away from us some day, Gid," Fabian said, a tinge of worry not quite hidden from his voice. "I can tell."

Gideon heard the note in his brother's voice and grinned, nudging him with his elbow. "Calm down, brother. They're only eleven, and _he _probably doesn't even know what a girl is yet. Not in those terms, anyway."

"Yeah, but they won't stay eleven forever."

"Well, we'll have to keep an eye on young Mr Weasley, won't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Please note, my wordcount is based on the unreliable site counter, because I have yet to install a word processor on this laptop and am typing directly into the document manager - an awful practice. Anyway, if it is off, my apologies.**


End file.
